Runaway
by Fancy Face
Summary: Raph wants to runaway but before he does, he goes to April to say: "Goodbye." Will she be able to talk some sense into him so that he won't runaway? Read and Find out.


notes: i know i said i would write leo's story next but i haven't got an idea for his yet. so instead, i'm putting up raph's first. when i said, not all of them will be funny, well, this is it. this will be somewhat sad. hopefully, i'll have an idea for leo soon but until then please continue reading my other fics. thanks.   
  
  
  
Runaway:  
By: Fancy Face  
  
  
  
It was late in the night as Raph lay wide on his bed in his bunk. He couldn't get to sleep. No matter what he tried, he just couldn't get to sleep. Counting sheep didn't even work. The reason who couldn't get to sleep was becasue he had some troubles in his mind that he couldn't get rid of.   
  
For fifteen years he, the other turtles, and their master have been leaving down in the sewers. The others seemed to enjoy their home but Raph didn't like it all. He felt like he was in a cage. A cage that he was always held in. Not only when he was in the den but when he went as well.   
When the turtles wanted to go to a movie or get a pizza they had to wear a trench coat and hat to hide what they really were.   
  
"I can't take this anymore." said Raph to himself quietly. "I have to get out of here." With that said, he got up as quietly as he could so he would not wake the others. Then he grabbed his trench coat and hat and left.  
  
He found his way through the familiar tunnels of the sewers and finally made his way to the streets of New York. Now, a question came to his mind: Where would he go? There had to be someplace he could go where he would be able to walk around freely with out the trench coat and hat. Well, before he go this place, wherever it was, though he didn't say goodbye to the turtles there was one person that he did want to say good bye to, and that was April.   
  
At this point, April was in her bed sleeping. She had, had a hard day at Channel Six news and a good night's sleep was the only cure until the next day when she would have to face the hell of work once again. However, her sleep was interrupted when a knock came upon her door.   
  
April, unwillingly opened her eyes and let out a sigh. She turned over and looked at the clock that was on her nightstand that was besider her bed. The clocked flashed 3: 15 AM. April ignored the knock, and tried to go back to sleep. When the third knock had come upon her door, she had, had it. She got up, put on her robe, and went to the door.   
  
"This better be important." April said to herself as she opened the door. She was surprised to see Raph there standing at her door. "Raph, what in the world are you doing here?" she asked. "Do you have any idea on what time it is?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry." was his reply. "Do you mind if I come in?" he asked. "It's important."  
  
April let out a sigh. "Sure, why not?" she said as she let him. Then closed the door behind him.   
  
They walked to the living room. Raph took a seat on the sofa. "Do you want anything like a drink or something?"  
  
"No, that's all right." answered Raph.   
  
"Well, if you don't mind I'm getting me some tea."   
  
Raph didn't mind. She had fixed herself of tea and then joined him on the sofa. "So what's going on?"  
  
"I'm running away."  
  
"Your what?!" April asked in shock, as she almost spit out her tea. She placed the tea cup down on a nearby table. "Why?"  
  
"Because I can't take it anymore." he answered.   
  
"Can't take what anymore?" she asked.  
  
"Everything." Raph said. "I can't stand the fact that I'm a mutant and I can't stand the fact that I have to live in a cage 24/7!"  
  
"You don't live in a cage." replied April. "You have a good home."  
  
"Easy for you to say." he said. "You live in the nice apartment and go out in the daylight whenever you want."  
  
April was silent for a moment. She was trying to think of way to convince him to go back home where he belonged. "I might have this apartment but you have a family who cares greatly for you." she finally said.   
  
"That might be true." Raph replied. "But I just feel different from them and I wish to leave."  
  
"But your brothers remember?" she asked. "You can't split up."  
  
"You have a point." he said. "I guess I should go back."  
  
"That would be a good idea." agreed April.   
  
Raph got up from the sofa. April followed. She watched him go to the door.   
  
"Could you please not tell the others that I tried to runaway?" he asked as he was about to leave.   
  
"I promise." she answered with a smile. Then before he was out the door she asked: "Hey, would you like to rest here for tonight?"  
  
Raph had taken the offer. He had slept on the sofa while April went back to her bed. In the morning when April had got up the next morning she found Raph had gone. On the sofa she had found a note.   
  
April:  
  
Thank you for helping me last night. I'm going to go back home. I'll see you later. Have a good day work.  
  
Thanks again,   
Raph  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
[well, what did you think of these one? personally, i think i write better drama fics then i do funny ones. i'm not too sure i like the ending of this fic but oh well. it's the only thing i could thing of at the time. anyway: hope you enjoyed this one. until next time...] 


End file.
